Liannerella
by Vascoas
Summary: You thought life was pretty easy for noble Lianne Phantomhive right? Being a bad luck in the family and being looked down upon her own father Ciel, doesn't sounds like a easy life. But everything changes when a certain prince or rather butler in black gains an interest in our Cinderella SEBASTIANxOC (T-M!)


**A/N:** Hello My Kuroshitsuji fans! THIS IS MY VERY FIRST KUROSHITSUJI FAN FIC OMFG. yes. starring my oc, Lianne! You'll learn more about her throughout the story which I HOPE Becomes successful and hopefully everyone will like this and give this a thumbs up

I kinda got the idea for this story from Chinese Cinderella: The secret story of an unwanted daughter by Adeline Yen Mah. Read this in the 10th grade and let me tell you it was pretty amazing for a memoir.

 **Disclaimer** : I **do** own Liane Phantomhive. I do _**not**_ own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji rightful owner goes to the great **Yana Toboso**.

Beware lots of feels in this chapter.

LETS GET STARTEDV HJBNKJL.

* * *

 **Summary:** You thought life was pretty easy for noble Lianne Phantomhive right? Being a bad luck in the family and being looked down upon her own father Ciel, doesn't sounds like a easy life. But everything changes when a certain prince or rather butler in black gains an interest in our Cinderella..

* * *

 _17 years ago_

 _November 5, 1894. Phantomhive Manor. 7:36 p.m_

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!"

Ciel ran over to his wife's side as he caught her before she fell. "Hey, Elizabeth!" He noticed how red her face was and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"A fever?" He saw the queasy face on his wife and carried her to the master bedroom.

"Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldroy, Snake, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. All of his servants were immediately by their master's side. Ciel would only call all of his servants at once in case of emergencies.

"Yes my Lord?" They all said in unison.

Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Snake gasped at Elizabeth's condition. Sebastian frowned. Elizabeth has been sick every since she gave birth to Lianne. She has been coughing, fatigue and has even been nauseous. Her condition has been getting worse and worse day and night. She has been growing weak.

"Mey-Rin and Finnian, get some towels and warm water, Baldroy and Snake call a doctor! Sebastian you stay here in case something goes wrong." He ordered.

"W-Wait." Elizabeth's weak voice said. Everyone hesitated. She groggily opened her emerald green eyes and sat upright on the queen sized bed.

She clutched Ciel's arm. "I-Is Lianne o-okay?" She worriedly asked.

Ciel frowned. He gently tried to pushed her back down but Elizabeth refused. He sighed. "She's sleeping. But Elizabeth you're-"

Elizabeth gave a solemn smile. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy."

Ciel's eyes widened as the tension in the air went dull. Something.. wasn't right. Everyone in the room felt it.

"B-But My Lady-." Mey-Rin began tears were starting to flow out. She quietly sobbed.

"Everyone... Thank you for your hard work and dedication. Ciel, I'm leaving Lianne in your hands. Please... do take good care of her."

Her hand left Ciels. Tears were pouring out of Ciel's blue eyes. "Hey, y-you can't be serious right?" He stared as she began to close her eyes

"Elizabeth, you can't leave me here! Not now! I-I-It's too early." He sobbed. "Please Elizabeth." His tears dropped on Elizabeth's pale face. He hugged her. "I can't lose you like this. The husband is suppose to die before the wife, T-This isn't-"

"Ciel." Elizabeth gave Ciel a bright smile before she officially went to rest. "I.. love you."

Those were the last words of Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. She died on that day, November 9th 1894 at the Phantomhive manor.

* * *

"Give Mr. Cuddles back!"

"No! It's mine!"

Five year old Lianne struggled to obtain her stuffed bunny from Elenora, her older step sister. They were fighting between the animal.

Elenora gave her sister a dark glare. "You're so annoying!" She tightened her grip around the stuffed toy and kicked the poor girl, sending her back in the wall. Elenora bought the bunny to her chest and hugged it. "It's mine!" She said then stuck her tongue.

"But you have so many toys! Mr. Cuddles is the only one I have! Why don't you play with your other toys?" Lianne questioned.

"Tch, me and Luella are having a tea party with Stacy, Hilary and Lola upstairs.

Lianne frowned. "Why do you need Mr. Cuddles then?"

"To be our special guest for the evening since we can't decide who wants to host the party!" She yelled impatiently at the younger girl. Ciel rubbed his temple as he walked in the dining room.

"What's going on here?" He questioned with a frown on his face, already tired from staying up all night from doing his paperwork. Elenora ran up to Ciel, leaving behind the bunny. Lianne grabbed it quickly, wrapping her arms around it protectively.

"Lianne won't give my bunny back!" She pointed accusingly at her.

Lianne frowned. "No! It's mine! She tried to steal Mr-" Suddenly Lianne's head snapped to the side as she felt a burning sting on her right cheek. The poor girl immediately froze as she dropped the bunny. Ciel picked it up and gave it to Elenora.

"Here you go Elenora." He patted her on the head and gave her a warm-hearted smile. "Are you okay?"

Elenora was a bit shocked at the action but nodded happily as she got the stuffed animal back. "Thank you! Now I can continue my tea party!" She hugged him and ran off smiling.

Ciel looked down at his child as his eyes widened in shock as he saw what was in her eyes.

Fear?

Lianne backed away from her father as if her was a danger to her and ran upstairs to her room tears following behind her. Ciel heard as the door slammed and looked down at his red palm.

' _She was scared.. ?'_ Ciel thought for a good moment. _'Scared of me. Her own father..?'_

His knees dropped as he angrily slammed his fists on the ground. _'Father? How the hell can I call myself a father after what I've done to her?!'_ He argued in his mind

"She's the burden! Why am I feeling guilt for the one that caused Elizabeth's death?!" He yelled. Clear tears dropped on the marble floor as he quietly sobbed.

Sebastian smirked as he watched the scene from a distance where his master couldn't see him. "Magnificent how one can break him like this. I shall see how this story should turn out." He chuckled. "Maybe this will be fun."

Ciel Phantomhive got remarried. To Idetta with her two daughters, Elenora and Luella. Ever since then, Liane felt isolated. The servants in the house were always busy with chores. Don't even mention her stepsisters and Idetta. And her father? Let's just say they were more like strangers now. How will Lianne's life turn out in the future?

* * *

 **A/N:** Already working on chapter two so I hope you all look forward to it! Fluff will come later on in the chapters so don't wait too long!


End file.
